Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(-5r-5)+2(10+7r)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{-5r-5}{)} + 2(10+7r) $ $ {40r+40} + 2(10+7r) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 40r+40 + {2(}\gray{10+7r}{)} $ $ 40r+40 + {20+14r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {40r + 14r} + {40 + 20}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {54r} + {40 + 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {54r} + {60}$ The simplified expression is $54r+60$